Last Letter From Father
by yuuki13
Summary: While cleaning his apartment in Orb, Athrun finds an unread letter from his father. Set After GSD. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE!


**Summary:** While cleaning his apartment in Orb, Athrun finds an unread letter from his father. Set After GSD. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD**

 **The Last Letter From Father**

Few weeks after the Second War, and few days after he returned to Orb, among all the things he _should_ and _can_ do, Athrun mysteriously decided to clean up his apartment. Given that this is Athrun Zala that we are talking about here, there is not much to clean up in his apartment because he usually he keeps it spic-and-span, and he did not have much stuff to begin with, not included the stuff a _certain blonde_ accidentally left and _intentionally_ left (because he kept on refusing to accept those since he thinks that he can survive without having those, yet she kept on insisting that they vital for one's existence).

Now, he is holding a box, containing some of his personally treasured possessions from PLANTs. Most of it were pictures and other valuables that he inherited from his mother. But what caught his attention the most was the white sealed envelope, where he can't remember whom he got it from. Digging through his memories, he was able to identify that it was a letter that he should have read some time ago.

* * *

 _Like how he felt the moment the war ended, is somehow the same feeling he has right now. He just stepped out of the court room, where his fate was just announced few minutes ago._

" _We hereby declare that the charges of treason filed against Athrun Zala, is null and void because of insufficient evidence to prove the charges filed. Upon reviewing the materials gathered for this case, it was a consensus that he displayed an exemplary behavior, together with Lacus Clyne, in ending the war. Thus, the council has decided that Athrun Zala's military records will remain as it is before these charges were filed. Also, the council grants his plea of settling in Orb after his retirement in the military."_

 _He was still in a daze. He can't still believe that it actually happened despite the fact that it kept playing in his head. Was he imagining things?_

" _Athrun! Athrun!" he heard someone calling out to him, taking him back to his senses. It was Eileen Canaver._

 _Eileen hugged Athrun, just like how she had always hugged him when he was still a little boy. She and Patrick were very close friends ever since they were in college. They remained that way even after Patrick got married and had a son. However, everything changed when they both earned their seats in the Supreme Council because of having different political ideologies._

" _Thank God everything went well for you, Athrun,"she said. "Yeah, thank you so much Auntie," he returned the hug, realizing that most likely she pulled some strings so things would end up like this._

" _Come on, everyone knows that you deserve it," she replied with that familiar smile. He knew that smile well. It was the smile he had always seen on her face when she is going to help him do stuff that are against his father's wishes. Aside from his mother, it was Eileen who spoiled him the most. She would always secretly bring him treats, send him expensive toys every birthday and Christmas, and help him reason out with his father._

" _Before anything else, here," she handed him a white envelope. He eyed at it ambiguously._

" _It's from your father. It should have been for your sixteenth birthday, but with everything going on back then, he instructed me to give this to you" Eileen told him. Honestly, she thought of numerous ways on how to give this to him. He knew that the boy that been through a lot, particularly with what happened between him and his father. Your own father shooting you and filing charges against you, isn't exactly the best memory you give your child before dying in his arms._

" _Athrun, I know, that what happened between you and Patrick is something very hard to swallow. I'm not asking you to read that right now, but once you think that you're ready, that's the time you read it, okay? There's no need to rush," she directed. After seeing an expression of understanding from him, she gave an encouraging smile._

" _One last thing, you may not believe it, but your father loved you very much. Your mother might have always been his number one, but definitely you also have that special place in his heart," she kissed his forehead. "Have a happy life in Orb, okay?" after that she walked off._

* * *

"I guess, it's now or never" Athrun thought and opened the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Athrun,_

 _My dear son,16_ _th_ _Happy Birthday!_

 _There are a lot of things, I want to tell you but given the limited time and resources I have, I can only tell you this much. You might find it strange for me to write a letter for you, but I think that this is the only chance I have to honestly say these things to you before insanity completely swallow me._

 _First and foremost, I want to say sorry, especially the things that happened between us ever since your mother died. There was never a moment in my life that I hated you, Athrun, you are my one and only beloved son. You will always be that way to me. However, I loved Leonore too much, to the point that she was my whole world. When she died, it was as if, my whole world and sanity went with her. I know I should have done better as a father and as a person, but I let my weakness decide for me. I got obsessed seeking justice for Leonore's death and let anger get blind me and let this insanity take control of me. Whether you forgive me or not depends on you my dear son, but one thing one wish for you, to become someone a lot better than me._

 _Second, we are alike in a lot of ways. It is our destiny to live in power. As a child, I saw potential and greatness in you which motivated me to raise you under strict supervision and heavy pressure, hoping that one day, you'll harness that potential and achieve that greatness in you. Even though that it harmed our relationship, seeing you flourish as a person, made me really proud. Now, with that power is in your hands, how are you going to use that power and for whom are you going to use it for? I, myself, doesn't know the right answer, but there will be a time when you have to think of everyone, and there will also be that time that you only have to think of that one important person. When you encounter that moment, I hope that the choice you'll make won't be something you'll regret in the future and the years ahead._

 _Lastly, above everything else – fame, wealth, influence, and power – all I wish for you to have, is to be with that person you'll be sharing your 'one great love' with, just like the one I shared with your mother. I know I'm the last person you expect this from, especially I was the one who initiated your engagement with Lacus, but trust me it is the best feeling you'll ever have in the world. Ambition and duty had always been my bone and blood, the reason why I exist, but after meeting Leonore, I found out that there are a lot more things in life aside from that. It might not yet make sense to you yet but once you met that person, you'll understand why metaphors about love were written that way. However, it won't as easy as like what those fairytales portray. There will be a lot of moments when the world seem to be against the two of you and make the both of you think that the best option out there is to let each other go. When that time comes, don't ever let go, no matter how hard it gets. If it's Lacus or someone else, as long as you're are happy and can willing to face a lifetime's worth of hardships with that person, I'm very much willing to give the two of you my blessing._

 _Lovingly,_

 _Patrick Zala  
_

* * *

He cried. For the first time, ever since his father's death, he felt how much he missed him, and contrary to what people expect, he still respect and love his father and after everything that happened between them.

When his was able to compose himself, he told himself "I found her dad, and thank you for telling me not to let her go."

* * *

 **A.N.: WAAAHHHH~ It's been a long time since I published something~ *Feels proud of myself* lol~**

 **Anyway~ How was it?**

 **I know Patrick is OOC here, but he's a father too, with a sweet spot for his only child~ *winks***

 **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**


End file.
